Nanoha Guide
Spells Shoot *Contains Nanoha's various Shoot abilities using Rasing Heart. *'Hotkey:' W *'Spells Contained:' **Divine Shooter **Axel Shoot *'Mana Cost:' 0 *'Note: '''All spells in this book share a cooldown. Divine Shooter *'Target:' Single *'Mana Cost:' 300 *'Hotkey:' W **Nanoha creates 5 magical orbs which fly out and hit her target after 1 second.'' ***Lv1: 70(+10/20/30) damage per orb. ***Lv2: 90(+10/20/30) damage per orb. ***Lv3: 110(+10/20/30) damage per orb. ***Lv4: 130(+10/20/30) damage per orb. ***Lv5: 150(+10/20/30) damage per orb. *'Cast Range: '''1200 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cooldown: 26 seconds *'''Blaster Mode: Increases damage by 10/20/30 per orb. *'Upgrades:' Cartridge 1 Axel Shoot *'Target:' Area *'Mana Cost: '''500 *'Hotkey:' E **Nanoha fires a burst of magical energy at the target area which bursts after 1 second.'' ***Lv1: 300 damage ***Lv2: 450 damage ***Lv3: 600 damage ***Lv4: 750 damage ***Lv5: 900 damage *'Area of Effect: '''400 *'Cast Range:' 1250 *'Cast Time: 0.01 *'Cooldown: '''30 seconds Protection *'Target: 'None *'Mana Cost: '300 *'Hotkey: E **''Nanoha creates a protective field around her which blocks all forms of damage. Damage which would kill Nanoha are not blocked by this spell.'' ***Lv1: 200(+50/100/150) damage blocked ***Lv2: 300(+50/100/150) damage blocked ***Lv3: 400(+50/100/150) damage blocked ***Lv4: 500(+50/100/150) damage blocked ***Lv5: 600(+50/100/150) damage blocked *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Blaster Mode:' Shield durability increases by 50/100/150. *'Cooldown:' 42 seconds *'Upgrades:' Protection Powered Divine Buster *'Target: '''Ground *'Mana Cost: 550 *'''Hotkey: '''R **Nanoha charges up Divine Buster and releases a wave of energy in in front of her.' ***Lv1: '''500(+100/200/300)' damage ***Lv2: 650(+100/200/300) 'damage ***Lv3: '''800(+100/200/300) '''damage ***Lv4: '''950(+100/200/300) '''damage ***Lv5: '''1100(+100/200/300) '''damage *'Range: '1500 *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Charge Time: '1 second *'Cooldown: '38 seconds *'Blaster Mode: Increases Divine Buster damage by 100/200/300. *'Upgrade:' Divine Buster Extension Divine Buster Extention *''Nanoha charges up an improved version of Divine Buster which can be fired at any time.'' *'Damage:' +100 damage every 0.15 seconds the spell is not fired. Min/1500 Max *'Mana Cost: '''500 *'Channeling''' *'Range:' 1500 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Charge Time:' up to 1.5 seconds *'Cooldown:' 38 seconds *'Upgrade:' Divine Buster Extension *'Note: '''This spell will fire if Nanoha moves or 2 seconds are up. Starlight Breaker *'Target:' None *'Mana Cost:' 850 *'Hotkey: T **Nanoha flies into the air above her and fires Starlight Breaker at all nearby enemies.' ***Lv1: '''700 + * Int' damage ***Lv2: 1000 + * Int damage ***Lv3: 1300 + * Int damage ***Lv4: 1600 + * Int damage ***Lv5: 1900 + * Int damage *'Area of Effect: '''800 *'Cast Time: 3 seconds *'Duration: '''2 seconds *'Cooldown: '51 seconds *'Note: **Bypasses Anti Magic Shield. **Enemies are pushed back when hit. **Nanoha is invulernable while casting. Cartridges Hotkey: F Cartridge 1 *'Hotkey:' W *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: '''54 *'Effect:' Divine Shooter now does 70/100/130/160/190 per ball and each ball will stun for 1 second. Cartridge 2 *'Hotkey:' E *'Cartridges Used:' 2 *'Cooldown: 64 *'Effect: '''5 seconds after using Axel Shoot Excellion Mode A.C.S. will be usable for 15 seconds. Cartridge 3 *'Hotkey: R *'Cartridges Used:' 3 *'Cooldown: '''109 *'Effect:' Increases the range of Starlight Breaker by 300. Field Barrier *'Hotkey:' F *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: 48 seconds *'Effect: '''Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. Attributes Limit Break One *Removes limiters from hero's device increasing their power for a short time. **'Hotkey: 'W **'Effect: '+15 to all stats **'Mana Cost: 250 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Duration: '''15 seconds **'Cooldown: 98 seconds **'''Special: Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. Limit Break Two *Removes limiters from hero's device increasing their power for a short time. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Effect:' +25 to all stats **'Mana Cost: 100 **'''Target: None/Instant **'Duration: '''15 seconds **'Cooldown: 46 seconds **'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated **'Special: 'Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. Limit Break Three *Removes limiters from hero's device increasing their power for a short time. **'Hotkey: 'R **'Effect: '+35 to all stats **'Mana Cost: 150 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Duration:' 25 seconds **'Cooldown: '''46 seconds **'Requires: Limit Break Two activated **'Special: '''Allows the use of Overlimit within 11 seconds of being cast. Overlimit *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. Due to overload hero will be weakened for 15 seconds afterwards. **'Hotkey: 'T **'Effect: '+50 to all stats **'Penalty: -30 to all stats **'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Duration: '''25 seconds **'Cooldown: 52 seconds **'''Requires: Limit Break Three activated Blaster Set *Nanoha summons 6 blaster bits which follow the target, giving her vision of them for the duration and dealing * 1 damage per blaster every second. The blaster bits last up to 15 seconds. *'Hotkey: '''S *'Mana Cost: 650 *'''Range: 2000 *'Target:' Single *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration:' 15 seconds *'Cooldown:' 75 seconds *'Note: * 40 is the maximum bonus damage. *'Requires: '''Acquire Blaster Set Excellion Mode A.C.S. *Nanoha Smashes into the target and hits them with Rasing Heart. *'Hotkey: D *'Damage:' [ Shoot level * 50] + * 10 chaos damage in a small area around the target. *'Mana Cost:' 400 *'Area of Effect: '''350 *'Cast Range:' 2400 *'Target:' Single *'Cast Time:' 2~3 seconds *'Cooldown: 75 seconds *'Requires: '''Acquire Excellion Mode A.C.S. Excellion Mode A.C.S. Powered *Nanoha Smashes into the target and hits them with Rasing Heart. *'Hotkey: D *'Damage: '* 15 damage in a small area around the target + 700 damage in a straight line. *'Mana Cost:' 400 *'Area of Effect: '''350 *'Cast Range:' 2400 *'Range:' Unknown~800 *'Target:' Single *'Cast Time:' 2~3 seconds *'Cooldown: 75 seconds *'Requires: 'Excellion Mode A.C.S. Powered Blaster Excellion Drive *Nanoha charges A.C.S. and flies into her target, firing a Divine Buster and pushing the enemy 500 distance away. After 2 seconds Nanoha releases Break Shoot which cause 100% accuracy reduction and silences the target . *'''Hotkey: F *'Damage:' * Int *'Mana Cost: '''550 *'Range: 5000 *'Target: '''Single *'Cast Time: 3 seconds *'Cooldown:' 100 seconds *'Requires: '''Blaster Mode 2 Activated Blaster 3 - Starlight Breaker *Nanoha flies up and charges for 10 seconds, reducing enemy move speed by 50%. She then fires a massive StarLight Breaker which deals damage and reduces move speed to 0%. *'Hotkey: G *'Damage: '* 7 per .07 seconds. *'Mana Cost: '''850 *'Area of Effect: '2000 *'Cast Time: 10 seconds *'Duration: '''3 seconds *'Cooldown:' 100 seconds *'Requires:' Blaster Mode 3 Activated *'Note: This spell cannot kill enemies. Blaster Mode *Gives Nanoha -30% health regeneration and reinforces certain abilities for 20 seconds. Blaster 2 is enabled 3 seconds after using this skill for 10 seconds. **Divine Shooter deals additional '''10 damage per orb **A.C.S damage increased by 100 (not sure) **Divine Buster damage increased by 100 **Protection durability increases by 50 points *'Hotkey:' X *'Mana Cost:' 200 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cooldown:' 90 seconds *'Requires:' Blaster Systems Blaster Mode 2 *Gives Nanoha -30% health regeneration and reinforces certain abilities for 15 seconds. Blaster Mode 3 and Blaster Excellion Drive are enabled 3 seconds after using this skill for 7 seconds. **Divine Shooter deals additional 20 damage per orb **A.C.S damage increased by 200 (not sure) **Divine Buster damage increased by 200 **Protection durability increases by 100 points *'Hotkey:' C *'Mana Cost:' 250 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cooldown:' 90 seconds *'Requires: '''Blaster Mode 1 activated Blaster Mode 3 *Gives -30% health regen for 20 seconds, reinforces certain abilities and enables the use of Blaster 3 - Starlight Breaker. **Divine Shooter deals additional '''30' damage per orb **A.C.S damage increased by 300 (not sure) **Divine Buster damage increased by 300 **Protection durability increases by 150 points *'Hotkey:' C *'Mana Cost:' 850 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cooldown:' 250 seconds *'Requires:' Blaster Systems, Blaster Mode 2 activated Upgrades Acquire Excellion Buster Powered *'Stats Required:' 20 **Improves Excellion Mode A.C.S. to Excellion Mode A.C.S. Powered Protection Powered *'Stats Required:' 14 **Causes Protection to absorb an additional 200 damage and push back nearby enemies on cast. Aquire Blaster Set *'Stats Required:' 16 **Allows Nanoha to use Blaster Set. Aquire Blaster Systems *'Stats Required:' 0 **Allows Nanoha to use Blaster Mode 1, Blaster Mode 2, Blaster Mode 3, Excellion Drive, Blaster 3 - Starlight Breaker . Divine Buster Extension *'Stats Required:' 0 **Upgrades Divine Buster to Divine Buster Extention.